1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to enclosures, especially to an enclosure with a reinforcement flange around an opening.
2. Description of Related Art
An enclosure may have many openings. Some of the openings guide air flows into the enclosure, and some of the openings allow connecting lines to pass to and from the interior of the enclosure. However, openings can weaken panels of the enclosure, thereby affecting the structural integrity of the enclosure. Furthermore, edges of the openings may be deformed easily, if force is applied to the enclosure.